


Яблони отцветают

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [23]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: просто визит по старой дружбе; Мария хотела бы в это верить
Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660708





	Яблони отцветают

**Author's Note:**

> в первой игре Мика говорит, что в детстве видела Гарри МакДауэлла, аниме этому в общем и целом не противоречит

Зашелестел под шинами авто крупный гравий на подъездной дороге, резко хлопнула дверь — кто-то вышел, — и у Марии упало сердце.  
…она всегда этого ждала, наверное, с самого первого дня здесь.  
С самого…  
Она выскочила на террасу как была — в мятом домашнем платье, с растрёпанными волосами, босиком. Первым её порывом было метнуться обратно, громко, сколько хватит голоса, позвать Токиоку, сгрести Мику в охапку, броситься в гараж, завести их машину, неприметную, благоразумно выбранную заранее, и умолять втопить в пол педаль газа, уехать куда угодно — лишь бы подальше, подальше.  
Вместо этого она немо замерла на террасе, глядя, как Гарри МакДауэлл не спеша поднимается к её дому и с любопытством вертит головой, осматриваясь, словно видит пейзаж впервые.  
Он был один.  
Без охраны и без сопровождения, без отряда своих цепных псов, готовых разорвать её, Мику и Токиоку на куски.  
Подсознание милосердно вымарало из памяти день похорон Большого Папы Миллениона, её мужа, оставив только туманные обрывки и смутные ощущения (холодно, холодно, где же солнце; прижать платок к губам, если вдруг затошнит; локоть верного Токиоки под её ладонью; почему стебли бледных цветов выскальзывают из пальцев, как натёртые воском; как же всё вышло; сказали — сердечный приступ, но он никогда не жаловался на сердце; ей так и не позволили взглянуть на тело…), и она запомнила Гарри в белом.  
Сегодня он тоже был в белом.  
Кое-что не изменилось, даже если им обоим давно не семнадцать.  
Гарри остановился перед ступенькой на террасу, занёс ногу для шага вперёд и в тот же миг улыбнулся:  
— Здравствуй, Мария, — как будто не было между ними прошедших шести лет.  
Как будто вообще ничего не было.  
Когда она не ответила, что-то почти неуловимо начало меняться в снисходительном выражении его лица.  
Мария вгляделась — и вздрогнула, постепенно приходя в себя; нагретые солнцем доски обжигали ступни, а отцветающие яблони из-за ветреных весенних дней засыпали лепестками не только газон перед домом и камни извилистой дорожки, но и террасу, Токиока не успевал их сметать, и вялые лепестки эти прилипли к подошвам, стоило ей переступить, инстинктивно отшатнувшись.  
Улыбка медленно исчезла, и Гарри чуть заметно нахмурился, окончательно приводя её этим в чувство:  
— Так я могу войти?  
Мария молча кивнула, едва наклонив голову, заставила себя выдохнуть и посторонилась, чтобы пропустить его.  
В гостиной Гарри так же с любопытством, но деловито осмотрелся, подмечая уютные домашние мелочи, которые Мария теперь видела как бы чужими глазами: блестящие от чистоты доски пола, фото в рамке на каминной доске и пара серёжек рядом, плетёная корзинка с начатым вязанием в углу дивана, вазочка с надкусанным печеньем на низком столике — Мика оставила.  
Мика…  
Раздались шаги, двери в гостиную распахнулись, и Токиока застыл на пороге, вытянувшись во весь рост, как положено вышколенному дворецкому, и только заложенные за спину руки выдавали его.  
Что у него там? Пистолет? Нож?  
— Госпожа Мария! Госпо… — он осёкся.  
— У нас гость, Токиока, — её голос всё-таки дрогнул, и веко задёргалось, Мария прижала его кончиками пальцев, отвернувшись, чтобы Гарри МакДауэлл не увидел. — Завари чай, пожалуйста, и подай яблочный пирог, который я испекла утром.  
Его взгляд осторожно спросил: «Вы в порядке, госпожа?» Мария легонько пожала плечами, беззвучно шевельнула губами: «Не надо, пожалуйста, не надо», — и Токиока сдержанно поклонился:  
— Всё будет сделано.  
Гарри прошёлся по гостиной вперёд-назад, постоял перед каминной полкой, покачиваясь с носков на пятки и вглядываясь в фото, как будто не мог узнать снятого рядом с Марией мужчину, и наконец сел в кресло.  
Мария обессиленно опустилась на диван и уже хотела подвинуть к себе вязание, когда поняла, что у неё дрожат пальцы и возьми она в руки спицы — это будет сильно заметно.  
— Мария… — голос Гарри звучал очень благожелательно.  
— Да? — она не сумела удержать фарфоровую маску спокойствия — та треснула и начала осыпаться острыми осколками.  
— У тебя пыль на лице, вот здесь, — Гарри показал на себе, где именно.  
Она провела рукой по лбу, не зная, стирает грязь или пачкается ещё больше, вспомнила, что делала уборку в кладовой, и разом ощутила, как смешно и неловко выглядит на его фоне: костюм Гарри МакДауэлл наверняка был пошит у лучшего портного в городе, узел галстука — идеален, стрижка — волосок к волоску, а она…  
Мария торопливо заправила пряди за уши и разгладила на коленях подол платья, отчётливо чувствуя, что за ней наблюдают, и подвинула ноги, ставя ступни так, как учили в книгах по этикету.  
Может, Гарри МакДауэлл и вправду одет лучше, а она сейчас ни за что не сумеет вспомнить, где оставила домашние туфли, и вынуждена сидеть здесь босой.  
Но на висках у него — грязно-серая седина, и морщины глубоко врезались в кожу на лбу, в углах глаз, от крыльев носа ко рту, она же… Зеркало её не обманывало, а внутреннее женское чутьё ему вторило. Ни беременность, ни горе, ни роды не изменили её сильно — глубже стали тени под глазами, наметились будущие складочки возле губ, но она была по-прежнему хороша.  
Как в семнадцать лет.  
И можно было бы посмотреть на Гарри МакДауэлла с вызовом, только…  
— Гарри, — на этот раз голос оказался ровным, — зачем ты здесь?  
— Решил проверить, как живёшь ты и твоя семья, не нуждаетесь ли вы в чём-нибудь. Разве тебе это неприятно, Мария?  
…только ему была нужна покорность; что же, покорности у неё в избытке, её столько лет учили быть покорной, что много лет понадобилось, чтобы наконец-то стать собой.  
— Спасибо за беспокойство, у нас всё есть. Я благодарна за то, что ты не забываешь старых друзей, — она приняла правила игры. В до сих пор убитую горем вдову он не поверит, значит, вежливость — её лучшее оружие. — Мы живём здесь почти затворниками, гостей у нас не бывает…  
Затопотали маленькие ножки, и в гостиную залетела Мика, бросаясь к ней:  
— Мама!  
— Солнышко моё! — Мария инстинктивно прижала к себе дочь сильнее, чем нужно, и Мика возмущённо завозилась, высвобождаясь.  
Увидела Гарри и прошептала: «Здрасте».  
— Славный ребёнок. Сколько ей, шесть? — поинтересовался Гарри.  
— Будет шесть в июне.  
Он встал. Мария усилием воли подавила дрожь, когда Гарри шагнул к ним, присел на корточки и протянул руку, чтобы погладить Мику по голове.  
— Я Гарри МакДауэлл. Будем друзьями, Мика Асаги?  
Мика задрала голову, глядя на мать.  
— Ну же, — подтолкнула её Мария, смущённая и растерянная одновременно. — Нужно сказать «да», Мика.  
— Да, — потупилась Мика, и Гарри со смешком растрепал ей волосы.  
— Чай, госпожа, — на пороге стоял Токиока, с беспокойством глядя на Мику — слишком близко к Гарри МакДауэллу.  
— Я тоже дочку хочу, а Шерри ни в какую, — совершенно искренне пожаловался Гарри, садясь обратно. — Говорит, если у нас будут дети, то только мальчики, они, мол, у Уокенов счастливые. А при чём здесь Уокены, когда я — МакДауэлл?  
«Если». Это оговорка или признание?  
Мария сделала вид, что не заметила и не заинтересовалась.  
— Токиока, поставь чай на столик, я сама разолью… И поиграйте с Микой на заднем дворе, хорошо?  
Едва за ними закрылись двери, Гарри заметил:  
— Не похожа.  
— Что? — испуганно переспросила она.  
— На Брендона не похожа.  
До неё не сразу дошло, в чём он её обвиняет, а когда дошло — она вспыхнула.  
Узнав, что беременна, она в отчаянии рыдала, заперевшись в ванной и уткнувшись в полотенце, чтобы заглушить звуки. В какой-то момент ей по-настоящему хотелось умереть; в какой-то момент ей действительно хотелось, чтобы это был ребёнок от Брендона; потом она смирилась и полюбила будущее дитя, которое было не виновато, конечно же, не виновато в том, что у его родителей всё так сложно.  
И Брендону в тот вечер она почти не солгала.  
— Да, верно, она очень похожа на Большого Папу, — тем временем продолжил Гарри, сам наливая себе чаю и накладывая пирога. — Подрастёт — станет совсем видно.  
Мария давно терялась в догадках, почему Гарри оставил её с дочерью в покое. Потерял след? Не могло так случиться, потому что их с Токиокой конспирация оказалась шита белыми нитками. Скорее всего, Кровавому Гарри, который наконец добился всего, о чём мечтал, было просто плевать на судьбу вдовы Асаги. Она говорила себе: он мог не знать, что она уезжала из города беременной, — в конце концов, мужчины редко замечают такие вещи, к тому же в последний раз они виделись, когда её положение ещё не было настолько однозначно видно, — но он точно знал, что у неё не хватит сил мстить.  
А сейчас оказалось, что Гарри МакДауэллу никогда не было плевать.  
Мария не звала при нём дочь по имени — а он позвал; значит, Синдикат их не отпускал и не отпустит.  
— Не боишься, что я тебя отравлю? — усмехнулась она, постукивая ногтями по пузатому боку чайника.  
— Не-а, — Гарри мотнул головой, с аппетитом пережёвывая пирог. — Не убила же ты меня в Милленион-Тауэр, хотя собиралась. Что у тебя было в сумочке? Револьвер?  
— Хлебный нож. И мне помешали.  
— Ого. Я впечатлён, — Гарри перестал жевать. — О будущем твоей девочки — мне нет дела, насколько она похожа на Большого Папу. Что бы я сейчас у него ни отнял, он уже не почувствует. Ты не особенно умная женщина, Мария, но у тебя хорошее чувство опасности. Иначе выбрала бы Брендона. Поэтому ты знаешь, что нужно делать.  
…выбрала бы.  
Руки у неё опустились.  
— Ты жива — значит, всё ещё часть Семьи. И твоя девочка — тоже. Ты помнишь Железный Закон. Веди себя благоразумно, Мария, — Гарри стряхнул крошки пирога и сунул руку за пазуху.  
Она даже не успела испугаться.  
А Гарри вытащил носовой платок, чтобы вытереть пальцы, в пару глотков допил чай, поднялся. Задумчиво проговорил:  
— Вкусный пирог. Наверное, как-нибудь снова заеду на чай, если ты не против.  
Мария вымученно улыбнулась.  
Простучали каблуки его ботинок по террасе, хлопнула дверь авто, прошуршали шины по гравию, растворился шум мотора вдали, и стало слышно, как на заднем дворе смеётся Мика, которую Токиока качает на качелях, а Мария всё ещё сидела неподвижно, перебирая в пальцах край подола.  
Семья, да?  
Она будет благоразумна.  
И в списке покупок для Токиоки при следующей поездке в город появится дробовик.


End file.
